Earth
Earth is the third planet from the Sun. It is home to humanity. Located in the Milky Way Galaxy, it has one permanent satellite called the Moon. In 2018, Earth was invaded by The Space Nazis during The Final Conflict. History: In 1945, after World War II, the Space Nazis were forced to retreat to Antartica. Eventually, they developed technology that allowed them to travel to the Moon and prepare for their return to Earth. In 1924, Downfall Hitler was transported to from the Earth he originated from and arrived in 1984 to the alternate Earth where all Hitlers from other universes were transported to and established the Reich in 1992. In 2003, the Reich went to war with the Soviet Union and Hitler was forced to retreat to the Fuherbunker. After the war between the Soviet Union and the Reich ended in 2005, the Bieber Fever War occurred in 2011. This war occurred after Hitler eliminated Justin Bieber which caused the United Bieber Fever Alliance (UBFA) to rise and attempt to destroy the Reich. After the Reich forced the United Bieber Fever Alliance to retreat and eliminated Justin Bieber for good, Downfall Hitler had to deal with the War of the Hitlers in 2014, a conflict that he himself started after he killed Valkyrie Hitler. He succeeded and all other Hitlers were killed as well as their Reichs dissolved, leaving him as the sole surviving Hitler and the Fuhrer of a newly founded country called the United Reich. The Western Alliance/United Alliance also fought against a resurgent UBFA concurrent with the War of the Hitlers. The Soviet Union was also decommissioned in 2014 in the aftermath of the death of Joseph Stalin and their defeat against the Eastern Coalition. However, in 2015, he eliminated Fegelein and Jodl in his quest for world domination. This led to the second Jodl Rebellion and the creation of the Brotherhood of Fegelein. After the defeat of the second Jodl Rebellion and the Brotherhood of Fegelein, the United Reich emerged as a major global power with the most advanced technology on Earth such as the Pencil of Doom MK III, Wrath of Hitler Cannon, and RSS Adolf Hitler warship. (Which is planned to be launched in 2018). In 2016, Downfall Hitler ran in the 2016 U.S Presidential Election and defeated Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton, which led to the start of the Hitler Administration led by the Reich Party in 2017. He was president of the United States for a year until he went back to the United Reich as its Fuhrer again. In 2018, Gunsche, who was secretly a Space Nazi spy, decided it was time to take drastic action as the United Reich was becoming stronger and stronger. In order to allow the Space Nazis to invade Earth, he destroyed its advanced technologies as well as a mysterious device known as the Iron Shield, which was the source to the United Reich's invincibility. This damaged much of the United Reich's territories and significantly weakened the country's military strength. The RSS Adolf Hitler is the only advanced technology that Gunsche failed to destroy. The destruction caused allowed the Space Nazis to invade Earth and launch an attack known as Meteorblitzkrieg. The attack involved the Space Nazis hurtling several meteors on the Earth to wipe out most of humanity and to prevent resistance against them. The attack destroyed several of the world's cities and killed millions. Seeing no other choice, Downfall Hitler and most of the Reich's leadership left the Fuherbunker and boarded an evacuation rocket to space so they could attempt to fight the Space Nazis with the RSS Adolf Hitler as a last ditch effort to save Earth and thwart the Space Nazis. Downfall Hitler's Earth: In Downfall Hitler's original Earth, he was born in 1889. However in 1924, he was greeted by Albert Einstein and when he shook his hand he vanished and teleported to the alternate Earth where all Hitlers from other universe were transported to. As a result, the Nazis would never rise to power and the Soviet Union eventually spread throughout Europe. Original Earth timeline where Hitler is dead: Due to Gunsche killing Hitler in this timeline, the Reich collapsed with many fighting for control of the Reich. Many had committed suicide. As the Reich continued to fall apart, the Space Nazis were able to invade Earth by 2018, imprisoning much of the Reich's top officials. First Alternate Earth Timeline: Due to Hitler eliminating Fegelein in the past, a new catastrophic timeline was created in the process. Instead of Downfall Hitler winning the War of the Hitlers, the Real Hitler won the War of the Hitlers. Downfall Hitler's Reich is the only resistance and is on the brink of collapse. Most of the world's superpowers such as America and Russia had fallen. Real Hitler had dominated most of the world and established a Greater Reich. The Nak'uhl are also still alive in this timeline and are aiding the Real Hitler in technological advancements.